"Slidewinders" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:34 <@Chrelliot> ----START---- 16:35 * Dianne| is eating breakfast. 16:35 <@Dirk|Nina> *is shown swimming in the pool* 16:35 ToadIsRoss has changed nick to Ross| 16:35 <+Bernie|> *Wakes up, all hyped up* 16:35 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *walks to the cafeteria* 16:35 * Ross| sleeps. 16:35 *is eating food* 16:35 <+Grove|> Grove: *is watching the back of the boat* 16:35 <+Grove|> Grove: So much pollution. :s 16:35 <+Gini|> *hangs off the side of the boat* 16:35 * NekoIsLance wakes up and scratches back. 16:35 * Ross| finally wakes up. 16:35 <+Ross|> Muh. I'm gonna play some Super Jario Universe. 16:35 <@Chrelliot> *rubs his eyes and scratches his right buttock. 16:35 <@Chrelliot> *rubs his eyes and scratches his right buttock.** 16:35 <@Jackson||> *is eating breakfast* 16:35 <+Dianne|> I'm so happy my team won. :) 16:35 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: (conf) so, I decided to try and be more social with the others. But they're not exactly who I'd hang out with... Which one would you pick? 16:35 <@Chrelliot> Hey, anyone seen Scythe? 16:35 <@Chrelliot> :o 16:35 <+Grove|> Grove:*walks inside* 16:35 <+Bernie|> Woohooo, I'm totally ready to prover myself. 16:36 <+Ross|> (CONF) Muh, I'm bored. 16:36 <@Chrelliot> *looks around* 16:36 * NekoIsLance sings his scales in the shower. 16:36 <@Chrelliot> Guess not. 16:36 <+Candy|> *is watching Gini* 16:36 <@Dirk|Nina> (conf) Mmm-mmm, girl. That Vicki was some serious trouble. I'm tellin' you; that girl had a few bolts loose, and if it wasn't for me, she would've been givin' that nature boy all sorts of information. 16:36 <+Frankie|> Frankie: *raps in shower* Yo-yo-yo, G-Dawg made it past the first episode yo! 16:36 <+Gini|> *waves at Elliot* 16:36 <+NekoIsLance> Doo ree miiii faaaa sooooo laaaaa tiiiiii DOOOOOO! 16:36 <@Chrelliot> Can I come?! 16:36 <+Ross|> KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO PLAY MY GAME. 16:36 <+Grove|> Grove: *grabs breakfast, sits next to Dianne* 16:36 <@Chrelliot> @Ross 16:36 <+Ross|> Gawsh. 16:36 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *sits down at her teams' table* so, uh, hi..... 16:36 <+Dianne|> (CONF) After what happened yesterday my game has been update so no more swiming in the morning. 16:36 <+Bernie|> *Walks up to Nina nad greets her* sUP? :P 16:36 <+Frankie|> Frankie: *to Lance* What the heck yo? 16:36 <@|Scythe> (Conf) The last challenge was strangly very easy. ...Something's up. 16:36 <+Ross|> Sure. @ Elliot 16:36 <+Bernie|> * :p 16:36 <@Chrelliot> Even though Mario is kind of n00bish, heh. 16:36 <+Ross|> Muh. 16:36 <+Ross|> Mario's actually fun once you get past the first level. 16:37 <+Dianne|> Hi Grove 16:37 <+Gini|> Candy! Betty says today will be a great day! 16:37 <+NekoIsLance> Iiiiiiiiiii waaaaaaaaaas siiiiiiiiinginggggg! D: 16:37 <@|Scythe> (No real names! @Bigez) 16:37 <+Gini|> Tee-hee! 16:37 <+Ross|> (*Jario) 16:37 <@Chrelliot> *Jario 16:37 <@Dirk|Nina> *walks into the cafeteria and sits down at a table, holding a plate of fruit* 16:37 <@Chrelliot> (My bad) 16:37 <@Chrelliot> Hi Dirk! 16:37 <@Jackson||> Oh, hey Dirk. 16:37 <@|Scythe> (It aight.) 16:37 <+Gini|> Hi Dork! 16:37 <@Chrelliot> *waves to Dirk and flails his hips* 16:37 <@Dirk|Nina> *dryly* Hey, guys. 16:37 <+Gini|> *Dirk 16:37 Hi Dirk. 16:37 * Ross| plays video games. 16:37 <+Grove|> Grove: So, Dianne, pretty messed up game already, huh? 16:37 <+Gini|> Tee-hee! 16:37 <+Dianne|> I wonder what our fantastic host has planned for us today. 16:37 * Ross| takes out his barbeque chips, offering one to Frankie. 16:37 Someone is in a good mood. @Dirk 16:38 <+Grove|> Grove: I mean, Victoria got voted out first. 16:38 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: So, Dianne.... Uh, what's ujp? :| 16:38 <+Grove|> Grove: She was so beauticious. :c 16:38 <+Bernie|> *Storms into the cafeteria; slipping his tray all over Ross* Whoops. o.o 16:38 * NekoIsLance sits down at his team's table. 16:38 <+Gini|> Whats with all the fruit? @ Dirk 16:38 <+NekoIsLance> Heeeeeeeeeeey, guuuuuuuuys! :D 16:38 <@Dirk|Nina> *scoffs* 16:38 <+Dianne|> She was so.....what? @Grove 16:38 <@Chrelliot> C: Chris: *over the intercom* Yo, cruisers. Testing, one, two, three? Meet me at the helicopter pad for your second challenge! 16:38 <+Bernie|> Sorry bro. 16:38 * |Scythe slowly walks out. 16:38 <+Ross|> Hi, Lance. Your cowboy hat is looking-- 16:38 <+Frankie|> Frankie: Nice tune dude 16:38 <+Ross|> Okay. 16:38 * |Scythe slowly walks out of room.* 16:38 * Ross| slowly walks out of the room. 16:38 <@Dirk|Nina> NINA: The helicopter pad? Oh, heck no! We gon' die!! 16:38 <@Jackson||> (Jax, you don't need to say Grove before everything) 16:38 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Does Grove like Victoria? O.o 16:38 <@Chrelliot> E: Challenge time already? 16:38 <@Chrelliot> D: 16:38 <+Gini|> *skips out of the room* 16:38 <@Jackson||> The helecopter pad? 16:38 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: (conf) I might as well just givve up on my social life on this cruise. >_< 16:38 * Bernie| walks out of room. 16:38 * Dianne| joins Chris. 16:38 <+Bernie|> Stupid challenge. -.- 16:38 <+ReddyIsSydney> -walks to Helipad- 16:38 <@Chrelliot> Chris: *snickers* You won't wanna miss it. *tries to turn intercom off* 16:39 <+Ross|> (CONF) That Sydney is seeming gloomy. 16:39 <@Jackson||> Well, I guess we better get going. 16:39 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Darnit. Y-*blank noise, censored swearing heard* 16:39 <+Grove|> Grove: Nevermind. Let's go to the helicopter pad. 16:39 <+Candy|> (CONF) I'm so glad to be on this show. I owe at lot to my parents; especially my mom and dad. They bought my TV and that's how I got here. ^-^ 16:39 Must he always end his intercom speeches like that? -_- 16:39 * Grove| walks to the helicopter pad. 16:39 * Jackson|| walks helicopter pad. 16:39 * Lainey| goes to helicopter pad. 16:39 <@Chrelliot> Chris: *intercom ends* 16:39 <+NekoIsLance> Thaaaanks! ^_^ @Frankie 16:39 * Ross| walks to the helicopter pad. 16:39 <+Dianne|> Gorve hurry up. :) 16:39 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: *walks to helicopter pad* 16:39 <+Dianne|> (*Grove) 16:39 (HELIPAD OF LOSERS RIP OOOOOFFF.) 16:39 <@Chrelliot> E: You can't say that on an intercom, you can only say it on TV! 16:39 <@Chrelliot> D: 16:39 * NekoIsLance walks next toa 16:39 * Frankie| walks to helicopter pad 16:39 <+Candy|> (xDDDDDD) 16:39 <@Dirk|Nina> (What the heck is the "helipad of losers"?) 16:39 <+Bernie|> So.. what lame day to do a challenge. :| 16:39 <+Grove|> (I'm already there ._. @Dianne) 16:39 <+Dianne|> (Lainey shish we know) 16:39 <@Chrelliot> *heads to the helipad* 16:39 <+Dianne|> (*shush) 16:39 <+NekoIsLance> ^Lainey on the way to the helipad of losers. 16:39 <@|Scythe> *Walks to helicopter pad* 16:39 * Ross| waits. 16:39 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: (conf) lance seems pretty cool, but he's on the other team. And I don't want to be like Victoria.... v_v 16:39 (where the losers were supposed to go in TDWT) 16:40 <+Dianne|> (Oh @Jax) 16:40 <@Dirk|Nina> (Oh.) 16:40 <+Ross|> (Reddy, Lance is on our team) 16:40 (You know what it is Ryan, you ripped it off. >.>) 16:40 <@Dirk|Nina> (:|) 16:40 <@Dirk|Nina> (Uhhh, yeah.) 16:40 <@Chrelliot> -HELIPAD THYME- 16:40 <+ReddyIsSydney> (oh,.... right.... whoops. xD) 16:40 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Cruisers, today's challenge is gonna be a dangerous one. 16:40 <+Dianne|> So when's out next challenge going to start? 16:40 <+Ross|> (:p) 16:40 <+Frankie|> (CONF) I'm not suprised that Victoria was eliminated, she was flirting with the opposing team, bad choice yo. 16:40 <+Dianne|> :) 16:40 <@Dirk|Nina> (Alright, everyone quiet down, please.) 16:40 <+Ross|> Hopefully now. 16:40 <@Chrelliot> E: Does it involve barbarians? 16:40 <+Gini|> Yay! Danger! 16:40 <@Chrelliot> o.o 16:40 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:40 <+Dianne|> (Guys hush now) 16:40 <@Jackson||> Danger? o.o 16:40 <@Chrelliot> Chris: There are TWO parts of this challenge. 16:40 <@Dirk|Nina> (I repeat; lright, everyone quiet down, please.) 16:40 <@Chrelliot> (HUSH. :@) 16:40 <+NekoIsLance> Baaaaaaaarbariaaaaaans? :| 16:40 <+Grove|> Grove: Hey, Chris, can I offer a new type of eco-friendly engine to you for this ship? 16:40 <+Ross|> (HUSH.) 16:41 <@Chrelliot> Chris: There are TWO parts of this challenge.* 16:41 <+Dianne|> (STFU for a minute) 16:41 <@Chrelliot> (Guys, shush.) 16:41 <@Dirk|Nina> (Guys, please, be quiet.) 16:41 <@Dirk|Nina> (Thank you.) 16:41 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Part one; using nothing but rusty metal parts and black superglue made out of extra-poisonous squid ink, you must create a slide from the top floor of this ship, i.e: here, to down below in the very deep water 16:41 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Down below are two life-rafts waiting for you. Each team gets one life-raft. 16:41 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Which leads us to part two; one-by-one, after the slide is built, contestants must slide down into the bottom, hopefully into the life-raft. 16:42 <@Chrelliot> Chris: We've stocked the water with dangerous, bloodthirsty sharks, who will attempt to kill you if you land in the water, instead. Points will be taken off if you don't accurately end up in the liferaft. 16:42 <+NekoIsLance> Coooooooool. :o 16:42 <+Dianne|> Haven't I seen something this done already like on Hazel and Hannah? :| 16:42 <+Ross|> *snidely* Fun. 16:42 <+Bernie|> ..... That's dealy... 16:42 <+Bernie|> *dealy 16:42 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Also, make sure this slide is well-built, because if the tiniest part of it even HAPPENS to break, you will be sent spiraling below into the shark-infested waters 16:42 <+Bernie|> **deadly 16:42 <@Chrelliot> (Shush still. >~>) 16:43 <@Chrelliot> Chris: You each get one tub of squid ink superglue. As I've stated before, it's highly poisonous. And it's the stickiest stuff on earth. So, make sure you don't get superglued to a friend, or you two will have to slide down TOGETHER. 16:43 (My head hurts. D:) 16:43 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Which will obviously make things more difficult. 16:43 <+Ross|> Okay, sounds somewhat acceptable. 16:43 <@Dirk|Nina> (I know we all want to react.) 16:43 <+Gini|> Cool! Tee-Hee! 16:43 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: ...o_o 16:43 <+Dianne|> (Hazel and Hannah is a Phineas and Ferb reference btw :p) 16:43 <@Dirk|Nina> (But some of us want to read this.) 16:43 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Also, touching the superglue will force you to break out in hives. And it could be fatal. But, you have no other options except to use your hands. 16:43 <@Dirk|Nina> (So, can you please wait until afterwards to speak?) 16:43 <@Jackson||> (Don't talk until he says talk, sheesh. :@) 16:43 <@Chrelliot> Chris: I will be judging you during the challenge based on performance. Whichever team makes the best slide will win automatic points, but you also have to make sure that a majority of your teammates make it without dying. 16:44 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Are we ready? ^^ 16:44 (You can read it while people talk, not that hard. >.>) 16:44 <@Chrelliot> (You can talk) 16:44 <+Bernie|> Yes. 16:44 <+Frankie|> Pssh, G-Dawg ain't afraid of no sharks man! 16:44 <@Chrelliot> E: No. 16:44 <+Dianne|> I'm ready 16:44 <@Chrelliot> D: 16:44 <+Gini|> Yes! Tee-Hee! 16:44 <+NekoIsLance> (You'd get hives on your hands, though. :|) 16:44 <@Chrelliot> C: Too bad. >~> 16:44 As I'll ever be. 16:44 <@Dirk|Nina> (Yeah, but please don't talk until Chris instructs you to.) 16:44 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Alright.... 16:44 <+Dianne|> Okay team let's get started. ^^ 16:44 <+Grove|> Grove: Ready, I guess. 16:44 <@Dirk|Nina> (Yep. @Neko) 16:44 * NekoIsLance walks over to l 16:44 <@Jackson||> Wow, this is dangerous. o.o 16:44 <+NekoIsLance> ^Lainey. 16:44 <@Dirk|Nina> (Just have to hope that it's not too fatal.) 16:44 <+Dianne|> Now who wants to be in charge of what? 16:44 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Then let's all get started you crazy kids! 16:44 <+Candy|> (CONF)...I heard it's Shark Week. Don't sharks, like, celebrate that by killing us all? D: 16:44 <+Bernie|> Uhm, I think we can pull this off. 16:45 <+NekoIsLance> Waaaaannaaa buuuuuuuild the sliiiiiiide wiiith meeeeeee? :D 16:45 <+Ross|> All right, team. Let's think. 16:45 <+Gini|> Guys! We need a giant twist int it that goes off the boat! 16:45 <+Bernie|> (CONF) Thank god, Victoria isn't here to screw us up. -.-) 16:45 <+Dianne|> I will. :) @Lance 16:45 <+Frankie|> So eh Sydney, do you know anything about rusty metal parts, yo? 16:45 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:45 <@|Scythe> (In seperate chatrooms?) 16:45 <@Chrelliot> Each of you get in your rooms, #ScreamingCaptains and #KillerSailors 16:46 <@|Scythe> (How do we use the glue if we can't use our hands?) 16:48 <@Chrelliot> C: Screaming Captains, try to work faster, Killer Sailors already have a lead! 16:48 <@Dirk|Nina> (You have to use your hands. You will break out in hives around your hands.)) 16:48 <@Dirk|Nina> (The whole "fatal" thing is just a kinky fact; please, nobody die.) 16:49 <+Candy|> (lol.) 16:49 <+Ross|> (xD) 16:49 <+Grove|> (kinky? o_O) 16:50 TotalDramaNaruto ~TotalDram@184.46.110.115 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:50 <@|Scythe> (Gross.) 16:51 <+NekoIsLance> (Hawt.) 16:51 <+Ross|> (xD) 16:51 Codyfan9000 ~Codyfan90@75-16-206-205.lightspeed.okcyok.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:51 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I'm really hating this but I'll do anything to win. :) 16:52 <+Candy|> (I'm going to, like, abuse nicknames.) 16:52 <+Candy|> (Not yet...but soon. >->) 16:52 DiedsenBoy ~DiedsenBo@201.17.90.224 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:53 (Hello?) 16:53 <@Jackson||> (Hai.) 16:53 (What's up?) 16:53 <+Ross|> #ScreamingCaptains and #KillerSailors 16:53 <+Grove|> (We're in #KillerSailors and #ScreamingCaptains :p) 16:54 <+Frankie|> (We're in the middle of a challenge :P ) 16:54 <+Ross|> (Mhm) 16:55 <@Chrelliot> C:Alright you guys! 16:55 (Here is so quiet!) 16:55 <+Dianne|> Who won? 16:55 <+Ross|> (Sssshhhh) 16:55 <@Dirk|Nina> *bites lip* 16:55 <@Chrelliot> C: Let's see how... *snickers* "glue" did. 16:55 <@Chrelliot> C: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:55 <@Chrelliot> Killer Sailors. 16:55 <@Jackson||> (Lame.) 16:55 <+Dianne|> You know that joke is lame, right? 16:55 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: (conf) He makes me want to eat my own hands. 16:55 <@Chrelliot> Since I saw you had the advantage. 16:55 <@Chrelliot> Let me see your's first! 16:56 <+Ross|> Oh, no... 16:56 <+Grove|> Um. :| 16:56 <@Chrelliot> Um? 16:56 <+NekoIsLance> Okaaaaaaaaaay. 16:56 <+Grove|> Frankie, you test it! 16:56 <@Chrelliot> I said see. 16:56 <+NekoIsLance> ._. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> No say. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> -_-' 16:56 <+Ross|> C'mon, Frank. 16:56 <+Dianne|> I'll test it. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> Hi! 16:56 <+Bernie|> *Spectultates the Killer Sailor's slide* 16:56 <+Grove|> Dianne, no, let Frankie do it. ._. 16:56 <+Frankie|> Fine. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> I'm the host of the show. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> So let's get this going. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> -_-' 16:57 <+Dianne|> Have fun Frankie. :) 16:57 * Frankie| slides, barely landing in the raft 16:57 * Ross| claps. 16:57 * Dianne| claps too. 16:57 * ReddyIsSydney sighs in relief 16:57 <+Grove|> See? My glueing is good. :) 16:57 <@Chrelliot> Alright. 16:57 <@Chrelliot> No too shabby. 16:57 <@|Scythe> (Conf) He actually didn't die. :| 16:57 * Dianne| hugs Grove. 16:57 <+Grove|> (CONF)...what? I told them. 16:57 <@Chrelliot> Sydney was a little careless with the glue though I see. 16:57 <@Chrelliot> As she has hives. 16:57 <@Chrelliot> Icky/ 16:57 Leshawnafan ~Leshawnaf@pool-173-66-45-234.washdc.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:57 <@Chrelliot> >.> 16:57 * Grove| shows Chris his hands 16:57 <+Frankie|> Woo-hoo, I'm safe! :D 16:58 <+Dianne|> Thanks to you we might actually win. :) @Grove 16:58 <@Chrelliot> But a decent performance. 16:58 <@Chrelliot> Screaming Captains. 16:58 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: We worked together. Bernie handed the pieces to Candy, who handed the pieces to me; I handed the pieces to Gini, who handed them to Nina, who handed them to Jackson, who handed them to Elliot, who...glued them. 16:58 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: We figured that, if one person just did the gluing, only one person on our team would have the disadvantage during the second part of the challenge. The rest of us could go normally. Care to demonstrate, Bernie? 16:58 <+NekoIsLance> Yaaaaaaay! 16:58 <@Chrelliot> Wow. 16:58 <+Bernie|> Uhh... Sure, Dirk. 16:58 <+Bernie|> O.o 16:58 <+Ross|> :p 16:58 <@Jackson||> C'mon Bernie. :D 16:58 <@Chrelliot> You strategized pretty well. 16:58 <+Gini|> Go Bernie! 16:58 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:58 * Bernie| slides down swiftly and enjoyably lands in the raft* 16:58 <@Chrelliot> For once, we don't have a team of schmucks. 16:58 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *looks at cher hands* .... 16:58 <+Candy|> Yay Bernie! :D. 16:59 <+Bernie|> That was AWESOME! O.O 16:59 <+Ross|> ...Muh. 16:59 Yeah! 16:59 <@Chrelliot> Pretty good. 16:59 <+Dianne|> (CONF) No offspring of a celebrity is going to one up me or my name isn't Dianne Jones. 16:59 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: *grins at the Killer Sailors* 16:59 <@Chrelliot> Wait. 16:59 <@Chrelliot> Elliot, are those hives? 16:59 * Dianne| looks away from Dirk. 16:59 <+Grove|> Grove: *raises an eyebrow at Dirk* 16:59 <@Chrelliot> All over your body? 16:59 <@Chrelliot> :| 16:59 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *glares at Dirk* .... 16:59 <+Dianne|> Oh-no 16:59 <+Frankie|> You might want to get that checked out yo. 16:59 <+Ross|> (CONF) Th' name's Road. Ross Road. It's because I'm swift, like a car... on a road... :| I forgot. 16:59 <@Chrelliot> E: Yeah, but I'm allergic to driftwood. :$ 16:59 <@Chrelliot> C: :| 16:59 <@Chrelliot> C: Alrighty then. 16:59 <@Jackson||> We used driftwood? :| 17:00 * Dianne| backs away from Elliot. 17:00 * Ross| slowly walks away. 17:00 * ReddyIsSydney grins 17:00 <+Frankie|> *raps* Yo-yo-yo-yo G-Dawg in the hizzle, slid down for his team, landing in the raft, hopefully winning them invincibility! 17:00 <+Candy|> (I snagged my leggings. :C) 17:00 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Am I the only one concerned about Elliot right now? :| 17:00 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:00 <+Gini|> Your funny Elliot! 17:00 <+Dianne|> (Poor Ale) 17:00 <@Chrelliot> C: Alrighty then! 17:00 <+Frankie|> I hope the poor dude's okay. 17:00 <@Chrelliot> C: Killer Sailors, since you failed to strategize well. 17:00 <+Ross|> (CONF) Sure, Elliot's my friend, but I don't really care if he muddles it up for the team... 17:00 <+Dianne|> I agree @Frankie 17:01 :s 17:01 <@Chrelliot> C: The Screaming Captains win the first part! 17:01 * ReddyIsSydney gulps 17:01 <@Chrelliot> C: :D 17:01 <@Jackson||> Yeah! :D 17:01 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Yes!! *high-fives Candy* 17:01 <+Gini|> Yay! 17:01 <+NekoIsLance> (Conf) Laaaaaaaaaineeeeey's ignoooooored meeeee allllllllll daaaaaaay... Diiiiid I doooooo somethiiiiing wrooooong?! D: 17:01 <+Bernie|> .... Wewt! :p 17:01 <+Gini|> Te-Hee! 17:01 <+Grove|> Grove: We HAD an assembly line. *raises eyebrow* @Chris 17:01 <+Candy|> *high-fives Dirk back* ^-^ 17:01 <+NekoIsLance> Awwwwwwwwwwww. D: 17:01 * Ross| slaps his forehead. 17:01 <+Gini|> *almost hugs Elliot* 17:01 <+Frankie|> Exactly dude! 17:01 <@Jackson||> Great job, guys. 17:01 <@Jackson||> :D 17:01 Well, maybe we can win next round guys! :3 17:01 <+Gini|> *high fives Betty* 17:01 <+Bernie|> *High-fives Nina* 17:01 * Ross| sighs, and man-hugs Frankie. 17:01 <+Dianne|> I thought my plan worked so perfectly. :( 17:01 <@Chrelliot> E: *has glue on his body* 17:01 <+Ross|> Well, at least there's the next part... 17:01 <@Chrelliot> E: GINI NO! O_O 17:01 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Sorry...about...that. @Dianne 17:01 <+Ross|> Remember, Dianne, always look on the bright side of life! 17:02 * Ross| whistles. 17:02 * Frankie| gently backs away, trying to think of a rap 17:02 <+Grove|> Grove: The pollution here still bothers me. 17:02 <+Dianne|> You're kinda helping @Ross 17:02 <@Chrelliot> C: Well guys. 17:02 <+NekoIsLance> Roooooooosssssss, aaaaaaare youuuu feeeeeeeling okaaaaaay? :| 17:02 <+Dianne|> (CONF) He is so not helping. 17:02 <+Gini|> Dont worry, Elliot I didnt hug you! 17:02 <@Chrelliot> C: It seems as though we have reached part two. 17:02 <+Grove|> Grove: Chris, can I reccomend a more eco-friendly engine for the boat? 17:02 <+Ross|> I'm fine, Lance. 17:02 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:02 <+Candy|> Ehmagawd, Ginisaur :D! You were, like, sooooooo right! Today is a good day! ^-^ 17:02 <+Dianne|> So what's part two? @Chris 17:02 <+Frankie|> Not everything is centered around saving the earth Grove. 17:03 <+Grove|> Grove: *eye twitch* 17:03 <+Gini|> Ginisaur! 17:03 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Don't be like that @Frankie 17:03 <+Gini|> Then you can be Candycane! 17:03 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:03 <@Chrelliot> C: And you know what that mean! 17:03 <+ReddyIsSydney> Stydney: People have opinions... 17:03 <@Chrelliot> C: Someone's gonna die! 17:03 <+Grove|> Grove: What else is life about?! @Frankie 17:03 <+Candy|> Eee! That is, like, so totally cute. :D. 17:03 <+Dianne|> Hey if Gorve wants to save the Earth then we should let him. :) @Frankie 17:03 <+Bernie|> Part Two....? This is just exactly like how I watched that movie Larry Botter. :( 17:03 <+Grove|> O_O @Chris 17:03 <@|Scythe> Lovely... 17:03 <+Frankie|> Well, I tried saving the earth once, but my parents were really mean about it. D: 17:03 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: (conf) knew it 17:03 <+NekoIsLance> O_O 17:03 <+Dianne|> (*Grove) 17:03 <+NekoIsLance> NOOOOOOOO! 17:03 <@Jackson||> O.O 17:03 <+Ross|> O_O 17:03 <+Dianne|> O.O 17:03 <+NekoIsLance> I'M SCAAAAREEEED OF DYYYYYING! :'( 17:03 <+Ross|> Muh, I am too. 17:03 <+NekoIsLance> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'( 17:04 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I want my lawyer. D: 17:04 <@Chrelliot> C: Who would like to go first? Well, nobody actually. 17:04 <+Frankie|> (CONF) I think Chris has gone bonkers, I don't want to die, Enimen does not die! 17:04 <+Ross|> Kinda. 17:04 <@Chrelliot> C: So I will pick. 17:04 <+Dianne|> Ross will 17:04 * ReddyIsSydney gulps 17:04 <+Grove|> (CONF) Yeah. Dying has always freaked me out. That's why I want to save the Earth! :@ 17:04 <+NekoIsLance> DDDDDD: 17:04 * Frankie| blinks 17:04 Codyfan9000 ~Codyfan90@75-16-206-205.lightspeed.okcyok.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:04 <+Candy|> (Don't pick me 'cause I have to BRB) 17:04 <@Chrelliot> C: Killer Sailors, since you suck, why don't you risk your lives? 17:04 <+Grove|> I'll go. :( 17:05 * NekoIsLance hugs Lainey in fear, the. 17:05 * Dianne| looks worried. 17:05 <+Frankie|> We don't suck D: *hugs Ross in fear* 17:05 <+Grove|> (Wait, what am I doing, exactly? ._. @Chris) 17:05 Nice knowing you Grove. 17:05 <@Chrelliot> C: Uh. 17:05 <@Chrelliot> C: No. 17:05 <+NekoIsLance> ^then realizes that he's hugging her and steps away awkwardly. 17:05 <@Chrelliot> C: I wanna pick. :( 17:05 <@|Scythe> (Is there any explanation at all of what we're doing?) 17:05 <+Grove|> Grove: >:O 17:05 * Ross| hugs Frankie. 17:05 <+Grove|> (CONF) Phew! :D 17:05 * ReddyIsSydney gulp 17:05 * Frankie| hugs Lainey 17:05 <+Dianne|> (What the freak are we doing? @Chris) 17:05 <+Candy|> (Back) 17:06 <@Chrelliot> C: How about Ross goes? 17:06 <+ReddyIsSydney> (we're sliding down the slides we made...) 17:06 <+Frankie|> *to Lainey* Nice knowing ya. 17:06 <@Chrelliot> C: Cause he makes me laugh. 17:06 <+Ross|> Uh, okay... 17:06 <@Dirk|Nina> (You guys have to go down the slide one-by-one and end up in the life raft.) 17:06 <@Chrelliot> C: :) 17:06 <+Ross|> Sounds fine. 17:06 <+Ross|> I'm not scared... 17:06 <+Dianne|> Good luck Ross 17:06 * NekoIsLance looks at Frankie sadly. :c 17:06 * Ross| prepares to dive. 17:06 <+Grove|> He's heavy, though! D:< 17:06 <@Chrelliot> C: Good luck DIEING. XDDDD 17:06 <+Bernie|> *crosses his fingers* Please don't pick me. :( 17:06 <+Ross|> Why, thank you. 17:06 <@Chrelliot> *Dying 17:06 <+Frankie|> But, but, but, but, I already went down, I have to go down twice!? 17:06 * Ross| dives down the slide, and bounces around. 17:06 <@Chrelliot> C: Ross, why don'tcha get started? 17:06 * Ross| makes a little hole on the side of the slide, and then ricochets off of the end of the ramp. 17:07 * Ross| flies into the air, calmly. 17:07 <+Grove|> Yeah, I don't think the slide is gonna hold up. >-< 17:07 <+Frankie|> Crap!@ 17:07 <+Dianne|> Oh boy. 17:07 * Ross| then cannonballs down into the life-raft, just narrowly making it. 17:07 <+Grove|> The life raft didn't..sink? o_o 17:07 <+Dianne|> Shocker 17:07 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: (conf) Ross weighs about three-hundred pounds. Or maybe that's an exagerration. Anyways, I knew he wasn't going to make it. If he wouldn't break the slide, then he probably would've sunk the life-raft. *smirks* 17:07 * Ross| gives a little thumbs-up, then stares at the little hole in the raft. 17:07 <@Chrelliot> C: What if he dies and meets Chef? XD 17:07 <+Dianne|> o.o 17:07 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: surprisingly 17:07 <+Frankie|> That is extremely suprising. 17:07 <+Ross|> Yeah, I've been working out... (H) 17:08 <+Dianne|> On what the fridge? 17:08 <+Ross|> (CONF) I actually haven't. I have no idea how that happened. :| 17:08 <+Dianne|> So...who goes next? 17:08 <+Grove|> Their team. 17:08 <@Jackson||> o.o 17:08 <+NekoIsLance> Iiiiiiiiiiiiifffff Rooooossss diiiiiiidn't dieeee, I'lllllll be okaaaaaay! :o 17:08 <+Frankie|> aI hope so. 17:08 <+Dianne|> Can we pick who goes next? @Chris 17:08 <@Chrelliot> C: (CONF) Ross probably only goes to the gym to eat the equipment. >.> 17:08 <@Chrelliot> C: Uh, no. 17:09 <+Dianne|> :( 17:09 <@Chrelliot> C: That be dumb. 17:09 <@Chrelliot> C: And stupid. 17:09 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: ... 17:09 <@Chrelliot> C: Like Frankie. 17:09 <+Grove|> Grove: Plant a tree, goodness! :@ 17:09 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Well there goes my plan to get rid of Dirk. :( 17:09 <+Frankie|> Frankie: Excuse me!? *glares at Chris* 17:09 <+Candy|> (Ryan is having a sh** fit over a fly.) 17:09 <+Dianne|> Frankie is not as dumb as you think 17:09 <@Chrelliot> C: So, I'll pick... 17:09 <+Dianne|> @Chris 17:09 <+Bernie|> (^ @Ale) 17:09 <+Grove|> (what? o.o @Ale) 17:09 <@Chrelliot> C: How about... 17:10 <+Ross|> (CONF) Whoo. I'm glad I went first, to get that over with. 17:10 <+Candy|> (There's a fly near his head and he's freaking out like it's gonna kill him) 17:10 Just pick someone. -_- 17:10 <@Chrelliot> C: Elliot! Since I hate him! 17:10 <+Frankie|> Sometime this year would be nice! 17:10 <@Chrelliot> E: *gulps* 17:10 <@Chrelliot> E: o-o 17:10 <+Gini|> Go Elliot! 17:10 <+Bernie|> Go Elliot, you got this dude. :p 17:10 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:10 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *chuckles* Poor guy... 17:10 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Am I still the only one concerned for Elliot? :| 17:11 <@Jackson||> Let's go Elliot! :D 17:11 <+Dianne|> Better him then one of us, huh? *nudging Sydney's shoulder* :) 17:11 <+Gini|> (BRB) 17:11 (Ugh, Bigez is trying to make elliot and chris conflict to copy harold and chris conflict. >.>) 17:11 <+Frankie|> (CONF)Poor Elliot, he's not on my team so, it's beneficial towards my time to have a numbers advantage. 17:11 <@Dirk|Nina> (wait.) 17:11 <+Candy|> Good luck Elliot! :3 Break a leg! ^-^ Well, actually, don't. The sharks are gonna eat your living body and tear you to shreds if you do. :C 17:11 <@Dirk|Nina> (It's one team, then the other.) 17:11 <+NekoIsLance> (The stripper midget got through, WTF.) 17:11 <+Ross|> (CONF) Yeah, he's gonna die. 17:11 <+Dianne|> (Yes fly boy @Ryan) 17:11 <@Dirk|Nina> (o.o) 17:12 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Wait!! 17:12 <+Dianne|> Now what? 17:12 <@Chrelliot> C: What? >_> 17:12 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: *takes the bucket of diluted squid ink and water and pours it down the slide* 17:12 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: *smirks* 17:12 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: ... 17:12 <+Dianne|> Why did you do that? @Dirk 17:12 <+Gini|> (back) 17:12 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: You do realize you just made an enemy in 10 other ppl, right? @dirk 17:12 <+Grove|> Grove: DO YOU KNOW HOW VALUABLE THAT IS?! THAT BUCKET TOOK 20 DEAD SQUIDS, AND NOW YOU JUST DUMP IT DOWN LIKE IT'S NOTHING!! 17:13 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Why's that? 17:13 <+Frankie|> Great, now what are we going to do? *angrily glares at Dirk* 17:13 <@Chrelliot> E: Thanks... thanks Dirk. 17:13 <+Grove|> Grove: It's. A. Very. Rare. Squid. >-> @Dirk 17:13 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Just because the Killer Sailors are a bunch of losers, it doesn't mean that the Screaming Captains can't scream their way to victory. 17:13 <+Gini|> Yay Dirkie! 17:13 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:13 * Ross| glares at Dirk. 17:13 <@Chrelliot> C: Alright Elliot, ready? 17:13 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: And, if I may say so myself, you're really KILLING your chances of winning, sailors. ;) 17:13 <+Bernie|> We totally got this, I think. o.o *to Jackson* 17:13 <@Chrelliot> E: Well... 17:13 <@Chrelliot> C: Don't care. 17:13 <+NekoIsLance> (Which slide did he sabotage?) 17:13 <@Chrelliot> C: *pushes Elliot* 17:14 <@Dirk|Nina> (?) 17:14 <+Dianne|> Well you're just living in the shadow of your talentless father. @Dirk 17:14 <@Dirk|Nina> (I didn't sabotage a slide.) 17:14 <+Candy|> Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! @Dirky! 17:14 <@Chrelliot> E: WOAH! O.O 17:14 <@Chrelliot> E: WOAH! O.O* 17:14 <+Candy|> (CONF) I don't get it...:C 17:14 <+Grove|> (yes you did. o_O @Ryan) 17:14 <@Dirk|Nina> (We added diluted squid ink to ours so it would be easier for him to go down it.) 17:14 (he didn't sabotage...he made them easier to slide down -.-) 17:14 <+Frankie|> (CONF) Dirk is so doomed, even though he didn't specify which slide he pours the squid ink 17:14 <+Grove|> (oooh.) 17:14 <+NekoIsLance> (Poured the squid ink down, whatevs. >->) 17:14 <@Chrelliot> E: *rides down the inky water* 17:14 <@Dirk|Nina> (Squid ink = sticky, water = rusty, both = slippery and easier to get down) 17:14 <@Chrelliot> E: Aaaaaaaah! 17:14 <@Chrelliot> D: 17:14 <+Candy|> (Wasn't the squid ink posion?) 17:14 <@Dirk|Nina> (We did that to ours.) 17:14 <@Jackson||> (He's right.) 17:14 <+NekoIsLance> (Ah, mkay.) 17:14 <+Ross|> (KK.) 17:14 <@Chrelliot> E: *flies up* 17:14 <@Dirk|Nina> (Yeah, whatever, he's already, like, covered in hives.) 17:14 <+Ross|> (:|) 17:14 <@Dirk|Nina> (>.>) 17:15 <@|Scythe> It being sticky would only make it even more difficult to slide down on. 17:15 <+Grove|> (and the rest of your team? :|) 17:15 tdwp82 ~tdwp82@99-195-47-46.dyn.centurytel.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:15 <+Candy|> (But that effects everyone, so you would be kind of r**tarded to do that) 17:15 <+ReddyIsSydney> (if you go to fast you fly right off and have more chance of mikssing....) 17:15 <+Dianne|> I agree with Scythe 17:15 <@Dirk|Nina> (Um...) 17:15 <@Dirk|Nina> (There are two slides.) 17:15 <+NekoIsLance> Thaaaaaat's what Iiiiiiii thouuuuuuuught... @Scythe 17:15 <+Frankie|> Can we get this challenge on the road? Dirk and his dirty antics are making me sick yo. >.> 17:15 <@Dirk|Nina> (And it didn't make it sticky. :|) 17:15 <+Grove|> (Yup. :| @Ryan) 17:15 <@Dirk|Nina> (It's diluted. With WATER.) 17:15 <@Chrelliot> *continues to fly balantly* 17:15 <@Chrelliot> I'm gonna die, I'm gona die, I'm gonna die. 17:15 <@Chrelliot> :'( 17:15 <+Gini|> (Yeah, the water chganged it!) 17:15 <+Ross|> (:p) 17:16 (Ryan PM) 17:16 <+Bernie|> Go, Elliot. *fist-pumps in the air* 17:16 <+Grove|> (Say something as Nina for once. ._. @Ryan) 17:16 <+Ross|> (CONF) If you asked me, Dirk totally screwed up their chances. :| 17:16 <@Chrelliot> *Reaches the life thingy* 17:16 <@|Scythe> (Still poisonous.) 17:16 (omfg. he added a thing to make his team win end of story -.-) 17:16 <@Chrelliot> I gotta jump! 17:16 <@Chrelliot> D: 17:16 <+Candy|> (Ryan, I would PM you but I'm to lazy to click your name and I think you already know what I'm gonna say) 17:16 <@Dirk|Nina> (Meh. We can afford for him to die.) 17:16 <+Frankie|> (Can tdwp82 talk> ) 17:16 (Sorry) 17:16 <@Chrelliot> *jumps and lands in the life thingy on his crotch* 17:16 <+Grove|> (In parantheses, sure :p @Frankie) 17:16 <@Chrelliot> O.O 17:16 <@Chrelliot> :'( 17:16 <+ReddyIsSydney> (can we get a move on?) 17:16 <@Chrelliot> *begins to sob* 17:16 <@Jackson||> Ouch. 17:16 <@Dirk|Nina> Ooh. :| 17:16 <+Gini|> Elliot! :( 17:16 <@Chrelliot> C: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 17:16 <+Dianne|> He actually made it? o.o 17:16 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:16 * NekoIsLance winces. 17:17 <+Grove|> Grove: That's gotta hurt. o.o 17:17 <@Chrelliot> C: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 17:17 <+Bernie|> O.O 17:17 <@Dirk|Nina> NINA: Man, that is messed up. 17:17 <+Bernie|> Elliot just got de-balled.... 17:17 <+Bernie|> :| 17:17 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Guys lost a member, girls gained one..... 17:17 <+Ross|> (CONF) GROIN HIT. HAHA. 17:17 <+Dianne|> Chris it's not that funny. 17:17 <@Chrelliot> C: Dude, I bet the interns that that would happen, I made 136 bucks! xD 17:17 <+Frankie|> That's funny, but messed up at the same time Syd. 17:17 <@Chrelliot> C: But anyway. 17:17 <@Dirk|Nina> NINA: Shoo. I ain't doin' this. 17:17 <+Grove|> (CONF) There goes his children. Not that he would find a girl to have any with, anyway. *raises eyebrow* 17:17 <@Chrelliot> C: Elliot has suceeded to amuse me. 17:17 <+Bernie|> Chris, you're seriously creazing my jokes, amn. :'( 17:17 <+Bernie|> *man 17:17 <@Chrelliot> C: Good job. 17:18 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Can we hurry up? 17:18 <@Chrelliot> C: But I gotta pick a winner. 17:18 <+Frankie|> *raps* Elliot's going to feel that tomorrow, Chris is bogus, freaky-freaky fresh, word. :| 17:18 <@Chrelliot> C: And I really did think that............................................ 17:18 <@|Scythe> (I thought it was the whole team.) 17:18 <@Chrelliot> C: The Killer Sailors! 17:18 <+Dianne|> :) 17:18 <@Chrelliot> C: Sucked. 17:18 <+Dianne|> :( 17:18 <@Jackson||> :D 17:18 (:D) 17:18 <+NekoIsLance> D: 17:18 <+Gini|> :D 17:18 <+Grove|> D: 17:18 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: <_< 17:18 <+Bernie|> Woot. 17:18 <+Ross|> D: 17:18 <+Frankie|> Ah, man. D: 17:19 <@Chrelliot> C: So, this victory goes to the strategizing Screaming Captains! 17:19 <+NekoIsLance> Daaaaaaaaaangit. :( 17:19 <+Ross|> NO. 17:19 <+Gini|> YAY! 17:19 <@Jackson||> Yeah! :D 17:19 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Sweet. 17:19 <+Gini|> TEE_HEE! 17:19 <+Candy|> Yayyy! ^-^ 17:19 <+Bernie|> I got to thank Dirk for us winning. 17:19 <+Frankie|> UGH.. :| 17:19 <+Gini|> *hugs Dirk* 17:19 <@Jackson||> *high-fives Bernie* 17:19 <+Candy|> *attack-huggles Dirky and Ginisaur* 17:19 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: :| 17:19 D: 17:19 <@Chrelliot> E: Alright! 17:19 <+Bernie|> *takes the high-five* 17:19 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Dirk must've cheated. :s 17:19 <+Ross|> :s 17:19 <@Chrelliot> E: *Snuggles up to Dirk* 17:20 <@Chrelliot> :3 17:20 <@Jackson||> (DIRK NO CHEAT. D:<) 17:20 <+Gini|> Group hug! 17:20 <+Frankie|> (CONF) Dirk is sneaky, but smart, seems like Alejandro is re-emerging. D: 17:20 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:20 <@Dirk|Nina> (NOT ALEJANDRO.) 17:20 <@Dirk|Nina> (HEATHER.) 17:20 <+Dianne|> We strategized too @Chris 17:20 <@Dirk|Nina> (ALEJANDRO = LAME.) 17:20 <@Dirk|Nina> (HEATHER = SMART.) 17:20 <@Chrelliot> Alright Killer Sailors. 17:20 <@Dirk|Nina> (Also, Alejandro SUCKED in RP.) 17:20 TheCartoon ~TheCartoo@adsl-75-50-190-212.dsl.lsan03.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:20 <@Chrelliot> C: Alright Killer Sailors.* 17:20 <@Dirk|Nina> (He was the FIRST voted off.) 17:20 <+Frankie|> (CONF) Correction, I mean Heather. D: 17:20 (And who fault was that? @Ryan) 17:20 <@Chrelliot> C: I'll meet you at the ceremony. 17:20 <@Jackson||> (TC, you missed the entire episode. D:) 17:20 <+Candy|> (CONF) Dirky, Ginisaur, Nini. They're, like, soooooo awesome. ^-^ 17:20 <@Jackson||> (Your team is going to elimination.) 17:20 <@Chrelliot> Cause you suck, ya know? 17:20 I wonder who is getting eliminated. D: 17:20 <+Grove|> (CONF) Not sure who to vote today. o_O 17:21 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I am so screwed. :( 17:21 <@Jackson||> (Jax, give TC his character back. <-<) 17:21 (Dang. Should I be Grove?) 17:21 <@Chrelliot> ----CEREMONY---- 17:21 <@Jackson||> (Yes.) 17:21 <+ReddyIsSydney> (wait....) 17:21 <+Bernie|> *Watches the ceremony go down* 17:21 <+Grove|> (It's almost over, can I keep it? D: @Jackson+TC) 17:21 <+ReddyIsSydney> (i still have to vote.... xD) 17:21 <@Chrelliot> C: Alright Screamers. 17:21 <@Chrelliot> *Killers 17:21 <@Jackson||> (No. <-<) 17:21 <+Gini|> (Title = Slidewinders) 17:21 (Uh, yeah. Let me just say something to you) 17:22 <@Chrelliot> C: You've managed to tarnish your would've-been-winning streak. 17:22 <+Dianne|> :s 17:22 <@Chrelliot> C: And even though you've all become sorta close. 17:22 <+Frankie|> Thanks for reminding us McLean! 17:22 (Where is Dianey in the topic!?) 17:22 <@Chrelliot> C: Send me your votes! 17:22 <+Dianne|> (Where do we send votes to?) 17:22 <@Chrelliot> (Me.) 17:22 (in PM) 17:23 <+Candy|> (What happened to the confessional thing from before? xD) 17:23 <+Ross|> (^) 17:23 <+Bernie|> (Meh, we didn't need it.) 17:23 <@Chrelliot> (Cause I'm cooler. -_-') 17:23 <@Chrelliot> (Now send em. :@) 17:23 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *sits at ceremony* 17:23 <+Grove|> Grove: *crosses fingers* 17:24 * Ross| sits there, twiddling his thumbs. 17:24 * Dianne| is nervous. 17:24 <@Chrelliot> I'm awaiting two votes. 17:24 <+Grove|> Grove: If there's anything I need to do before I go, IF I go, you need to replace the engine on this ship. >-> 17:24 <@Chrelliot> (Lainey and Lance.) 17:24 (IDK! :'() 17:24 <+Ross|> (hurry up, guys.) 17:24 <+NekoIsLance> (Done.) 17:24 (They're f**king ;)) 17:25 <@Chrelliot> (Lainey, hurry up you spoiled freak.) 17:25 <+Dianne|> (Just vote for someone in PM @Lainey) 17:25 <+Ross|> (I'm nervous. xD) 17:25 <+Frankie|> Yo, yo, yo, I'm so taking a shower after this. D:< 17:25 <+Ross|> I'm not. 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: *looks through votes* 17:25 <+Dianne|> Ew 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: Wow. 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: WOW! 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: WOAH! 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: OMG! 17:25 (3 people told me to vote the same person so i just voted with them! :'() 17:25 <+Grove|> Grove: What? D:< 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:25 <+Frankie|> Why not Ross? That's disgusting yo, even though yuor mah homie! 17:25 (I'm sorrrry!!! D:) 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: :-O 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: Well. 17:25 <+Candy|> `(I just dropped my stapler on my keyboard) 17:25 <@Chrelliot> C: I am shocked. 17:25 <+NekoIsLance> (Same, Lainey.) 17:26 <@Chrelliot> C: And surprised. 17:26 <+Dianne|> (Good for you? :| @Ale) 17:26 <@Chrelliot> C: And drop dead gorgeous. 17:26 <+Dianne|> Ew 17:26 <@Chrelliot> C: ;) 17:26 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Uh... I'm worried now 17:26 <@Chrelliot> C: Anyways. 17:26 <+Grove|> Grove: GET ON WITH IT! D:< 17:26 <+Ross|> ... 17:26 <@Chrelliot> C: I have seven brochures, and eight of you. 17:26 <+Frankie|> Just get on the the stinking vote! 17:26 <@Dirk|Nina> (OMG WAIT.) 17:26 <@Dirk|Nina> (STOP THE CEREMONY.) 17:26 <@Chrelliot> C: And the first one goes to..- 17:26 <@Dirk|Nina> (I totally forgot.) 17:26 <@Chrelliot> (What? -_-( 17:26 <@Dirk|Nina> (Everyone on the Killer Sailors now has one bobblehead. :|) 17:26 <@Dirk|Nina> (Because they all won.) 17:26 <+Ross|> (Okay.) 17:26 (...) 17:27 <+Grove|> (Say what? o_o) 17:27 <@|Scythe> (What do those do again?) 17:27 (is that like an immunity Idol?) 17:27 <@Chrelliot> (KK.) 17:27 <@Dirk|Nina> (And, at the end of the competition, the person who wins the most challenges through the season gets a $10,000 prize.) 17:27 <+NekoIsLance> (Ah.) 17:27 <@Jackson||> (O.O) 17:27 <@Dirk|Nina> (Those are bobbleheads.) 17:27 <@Dirk|Nina> (:|) 17:27 <+Dianne|> (...) 17:27 <@Dirk|Nina> (So, yeah.) 17:27 <@Dirk|Nina> (Go ahead, Chris.) 17:27 <@Chrelliot> C: Alright. 17:27 <@Chrelliot> C: First brochure goes to Dianne. 17:27 (Only 10,000? >.>) 17:27 <+Dianne|> Yay 17:27 * Dianne| takes it. 17:27 * Frankie| blinks 17:27 <@Chrelliot> C: Second goes to Grove. 17:28 * Grove| gets the brochure 17:28 * Ross| twiddles his thumbs. 17:28 <+Grove|> Grove: :D 17:28 <@Chrelliot> C: Lainey, and Lance, both safe! 17:28 :o 17:28 (WOO! Way to go Jax!) 17:28 YEAH! 17:28 <@Dirk|Nina> (If you voted off Ross, I will eat you.) 17:28 <@Dirk|Nina> (I will. Eat you.) 17:28 <@Dirk|Nina> (>.>) 17:28 <+NekoIsLance> Yeaaaaaaaah! 17:28 <@Chrelliot> C: My chubby friend Ross is also safe. 17:28 * NekoIsLance high-fives Lainey. 17:28 * Ross| gets the brochure. 17:28 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: .... 17:28 <+Ross|> Whooo. 17:28 <+Frankie|> Ah, man! *bites nails* 17:28 <@Chrelliot> C: Sydney is safe also! 17:28 <@Chrelliot> C: Welp. 17:28 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: :) *takes brochure* 17:28 <+Dianne|> (*Backs away from Ryan* :|) 17:28 <@Chrelliot> C: This is it. 17:28 * Frankie| blinks 17:28 <@Chrelliot> C: Two contestants, one brochure. 17:29 * Dianne| is nervous. 17:29 * Frankie| is shaking 17:29 <@Chrelliot> C: So you both can't get one. 17:29 <@|Scythe> Obviously. 17:29 <@Dirk|Nina> (Who's in the bottom two?) 17:29 <@|Scythe> (Me and Frankie.) 17:29 <+Grove|> (Frankie and Scythe) 17:29 <@Chrelliot> C: Unless you like, put in in your printer and copy it. 17:29 <+Frankie|> (Frankie and Scythe) 17:29 <+Frankie|> WE GET IT. 17:29 <+NekoIsLance> (Dianne, you're safe. xD) 17:29 <+Dianne|> *Rolls eyes* 17:29 <@Dirk|Nina> (B**ch, if you voted off Scythe, I will kill you.) 17:29 <@Chrelliot> C: The last brochure goes to... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ................................... 17:29 <@Dirk|Nina> (She better be in the final three. :@) 17:29 <@Chrelliot> .................................. 17:29 (*crosses finger*) 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ................................. 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ................................ 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ............................... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> .............................. 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ............................. 17:29 <+Frankie|> .... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ............................ 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ........................... 17:29 <+Dianne|> (Mhm @Neko) 17:29 <@Chrelliot> .......................... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ......................... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ........................ 17:29 <+Grove|> Grove: That's ink and power. Do not copy these brochures! D:< 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ....................... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ...................... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ..................... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> .................... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ................... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> .................. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ................. 17:30 <+Frankie|> And Grove? 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ................ 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ............... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> .............. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ............. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ............ 17:30 * Ross| is bored. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ........... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> .......... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ......... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ........ 17:30 <+Grove|> Grove: Yes? @Frankie 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ....... 17:30 <+NekoIsLance> (Bigez. :@) 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ...... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ..... 17:30 <+Frankie|> So? 17:30 <@Chrelliot> .... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> ... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> .. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> . 17:30 <+Dianne|> Just give it to Frankie already 17:30 <@Chrelliot> Frankie. :s 17:30 <+Grove|> Bye, Scythe. 17:30 <+Grove|> ;) 17:30 (.......) 17:30 <+Frankie|> YAY! :D See ya Scythe! 17:30 <+Ross|> Good. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> *tosses Frankie a brochure* 17:30 <@|Scythe> Hm. 17:30 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *sighs in relief* 17:30 * Ross| fist-bumps Scythe. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> Well Scythe. 17:30 (I WAS FORECED INTO IT!) 17:30 <+Dianne|> Bye Scythe. :( 17:30 <+Ross|> * Frankie 17:30 <@Chrelliot> I apologize. 17:30 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Bye Scythe 17:30 <+Ross|> Bye, Scythe. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> But you're a goner. 17:30 <+Ross|> Muh. 17:30 <@Dirk|Nina> (OMG. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED HER IN THE FINAL THREE? I WILL KILL YOU ALL.) 17:30 <@|Scythe> No need. 17:30 <@Chrelliot> E: Scythe wait! 17:30 (Eeew) 17:30 (THEY MADE ME DO IT! >:() 17:30 <@Chrelliot> D: 17:30 <@Dirk|Nina> (:@) 17:31 <+NekoIsLance> (Everyone was voting her, so I didn't want to vote anyone else...) 17:31 <@|Scythe> Glad to be gone, actually. 17:31 <+Grove|> Scythe, it's been a good run for you. D= 17:31 <@Chrelliot> Scythe, I'm gonna miss ya! 17:31 <@Chrelliot> D: 17:31 <+Dianne|> (Ryan calm your lack of moobs) 17:31 <+Ross|> See ya, Scythe. 17:31 <@Chrelliot> *attempts to hug Scythe* 17:31 (NEKO AND TOADEH MADE ME DO IT! THEY ARE BAD PEOPLE!) 17:31 <+Ross|> You were fine, actually. 17:31 * |Scythe pushes Elliot. 17:31 <+Frankie|> Sorry Scythe, sucks. *glares at Scythe* 17:31 <@Chrelliot> *can't get off Scythe* 17:31 <@|Scythe> No touching. 17:31 <@Chrelliot> Oh yeah, super glue. 17:31 <@Chrelliot> :| 17:31 <+Gini|> *pulls Elliot off* 17:31 * Ross| waves goodbye. 17:31 <+NekoIsLance> (You didn't have to agree to it, I just told you who I decided on, TDF.) 17:31 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *waves to scythe* 17:31 <+NekoIsLance> (Goodness.) 17:31 * |Scythe leaves on a helicopter. 17:32 <+Ross|> (Mhm.) 17:32 * Grove| waves to Scythe 17:32 <+Frankie|> Adios Scythe! 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: Welp. 17:32 |Scythe has changed nick to Mygeto 17:32 * Ross| eats a chip. 17:32 <+NekoIsLance> Byeeeeeeeeeee! 17:32 * Dianne| waves good-bye to Scythe. 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: Two down and 13 more to go. 17:32 <+Grove|> Chris, seriously, can we plant a tree or something on this ship? -.-" 17:32 <+Frankie|> Can I have a chip bro? 17:32 <+Bernie|> Bai, Scygbe. :( 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: Who will win? 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: Who will lose? 17:32 <+Bernie|> *Scythe 17:32 * Ross| hands Frankie a chip. 17:32 <+Dianne|> Enough with the chips already. @Ross 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: Who will eat shoes? 17:32 <+Ross|> Sure. @ Dianne 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: Ross probably. 17:32 <+Grove|> Ross. 17:32 <+Frankie|> Thanks man, yo, yo, yo Chris, sign off homie! 17:32 <+Ross|> ;) 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: Find out next time. 17:32 (14 more) 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: On. 17:32 <@Chrelliot> C: TOTAL... 17:33 <@Chrelliot> C: DRAMA... 17:33 <@Chrelliot> C: CRUISE! 17:33 <@Chrelliot> ----END---- S S S